The dispenser which is described in the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,351 is particularly useful in the administration of insulin by spraying a selected dose of insulin into the nasal passages of the patient upon each actuation of the dispenser. Adjustment of the dose is carried out by rotating a rotatable metering valve member, and indicia are provided on the collar to indicate the dosage dispensed at each of several annular positions of the metering valve member.
In order to assure that only the proper dose of the medication is dispensed, i.e., to prevent inadvertent rotation of the adjustment mechanism, it would be desirable to incorporate means in the dispenser to lock the adjustment mechanism in the adjusted position to prevent spurious rotation thereof. It would also be desirable to modify the dispenser mechanism described in my said patents to facilitate manufacture thereof, and particularly to facilitate the initial setting of the dispensing mechanism relative to the adjusting mechanism thereby improving the quality of the dispenser while reducing the manufacturing cost thereof. In certain instances it may be desirable to convert the adjustable dose dispenser into a unit dose dispenser.